The purpose of this three-year intervention study entitled, "V.I.P.: Vaccinate for Influenza Prevention" is to improve influenza vaccine acceptance among older low-income and minority adults living independently in senior housing facilities. In 2005-6, we will combine local formative research on barriers to flu vaccine with a theory driven, empowerment based intervention in a formative study that compares the short term efficacy and acceptability of the intervention in one building of approximately 130 residents to a matched building of approximately the same size and social composition. In subsequent years, we will expand the intervention to other buildings in an expanded Group Randomized Clinical Trial (GRCT). Study aims are to: (1) identify through qualitative research specific local communications-related barriers to vaccine acceptance among older low income, ethnically diverse residents in senior housing facilities (Months 1 - 4; (2) integrate the results of this research into an already-developed empowerment based peer-led approach to improving flu uptake based on theories of empowerment, social influence and self-regulation (Months 4-8); (3) test the efficacy of the intervention in treatment against matched control building; (4) Collect self-report surveillance data to determine presence and consequences of flu in intervention building; and (5) manualize the intervention for further evaluation using an GRCT design in additional buildings. The study represents a strategic alliance of the University of Connecticut Health Center Center for Immunotherapy of Cancer and Infectious Diseases (UCHC-CICID), the Institute for Community Research (ICR), the Hartford Housing Authority (HHA), the North Central Area Agency on Aging (NCAAA), VNA (Visiting Nurses Association) Health Care, Inc. of Greater Hartford (VNA), and the Adult Immunization Program of the State of Connecticut Department of Public Health. Significance and innovation of the project lay in its ability to address continuing disparities in vaccine use among low income, specifically minority adults, and to improve and sustain vaccine uptake through the implementation of a theory driven model-fostering empowerment of older adults to engage in annual vaccination campaign implementation and peer-to-peer education with vulnerable building residents. We hope to expand the study in years II and III in a Group Randomized Control Trial with a larger sample of buildings and participants, and to monitor for efficacy and sustainability.